Нежность
by Ayara Sky
Summary: Я теперь ночами совсем не сплю - бессонница. Знаешь, твоей нежности слишком много -... колется. с Марта Яковлева


Автор: ~Аяра~  
Персонажи: Эрик Слингби, Алан Хамфриз.  
Жанр: romance, fluff, angst.  
Рейтинг: PG (только за поцелуй)  
Дисклеймер: Если бы мне что-то принадлежало, подобного конца я бы ни за что не допустил.  
Размещение: а оно надо ли кому-то?  
От автора: По заявке от Шушь «Хочу трогательный фик про то, как Эрик смотрит на спящего Алана и целует его во сне».

Вся нежность вселенной в тебе одной, спящей.  
Лишь в такие моменты ты кажешься настоящей.  
Просто ровно дышишь, смотря на повторе цветные  
Из ночи в ночь сны, где молекулы в нас иные,  
Где кошмары не страшные, и кофе всегда горячий.  
Знаешь, вся нежность мира в тебе одной, спящей.  
Я теперь ночами совсем не сплю - бессонница.  
Знаешь, твоей нежности слишком много -  
... колется.  
(с)Марта Яковлева

Эрик заботливо, стараясь как можно аккуратнее, касается щеки спящего Алана, невесомо обводит линию губ, скользит пальцами по подбородку, осторожно поглаживает ямочку между ключиц.  
Хамфриз чуть хмурится, но потом все же улыбается, так и не пробуждаясь из своего зыбкого, как пески пустыни, сна.

У Слингби щемит где-то глубоко внутри, где-то там, где давно уже пусто и холодно, где вообще-то и не должно ничего быть, но так отчаянно бьется, рвется наружу, и он закусывает губу, чтобы не дай бог не взвыть от бессилия и нежности, безбрежной нежности, перехлестывающей через край. Бережно сжав тонкую ладошку Алана в своих руках, Эрик подносит ее к губам и легко целует.

- Спи, Алан, спи. И пусть твои сны будут светлыми.

Он так и сидит, не отпуская руки, глядит на спящего юношу и думает, безостановочно думает, чтоб еще такого сделать, как так суметь, чтоб не потерять самое ценное, что у него когда-то было, есть и возможно скоро уже никогда не будет.

Алан почти бесшумно выдыхает, длинные темные ресницы дрожат – на них застыли так и не пролитые слезы, волосы совсем растрепались. И он такой – такой весь болезненно-хрупкий, бледный и тоненький – совсем не похож на себя обычного.  
Та нежность, та слабость, та невинность, что сейчас он излучает – невозможно не заметить, и она наполняет Эрика до краев, комком встает поперек горла, дрожью отдается в руки, которым дать слабину Слингби может лишь вот в такие моменты.

Только вот в такие дни, ночи, когда Алан отходит от приступов, и сон его тяжел, Эрик может видеть его настоящего.  
В обычные дни Хамфриз старается все и всегда держать под контролем, даже во сне он всегда собран, губы сжаты в упрямую тонкую линию, брови сведены на переносице, и он сам – натянут, как стрела, готов вскочить в любую секунду.

Но только в такие болезненные периоды восстановления, когда у него уже нет сил не то, чтобы держать под контролем, а элементарно дышать спокойно, Эрик может видеть Алана таким, какого себя он скрывает ото всех других.

И, боже, думается Слингби, он ужасный собственник, если не хочет позволить кому-то еще видеть Алана таким.

Хамфриз переворачивается на другой бок, улыбается, и на выдохе шепчет, почти бесшумно выдыхает:  
- Э… рик. – Улыбается еще теплее, тонкими холодными пальчиками сжимая в ответ ладонь Эрика, но так и не просыпается.

Шинигами скорее понимает, чем чувствует, как по его щекам бегут слезы.  
Нет, он не плачет. Он просто не знает, как их остановить.

- Прости, - говорит Эрик и наклоняется к Алану. Невесомо и легко целует, не потому, что боится разбудить, а потому, что – нежность. Фонтаном плещет, разливается в воздухе, солнечными лучами золотит каштановые пряди у виска, капельками дрожит на длинных черных ресницах, пичужкой рвется из груди.

Эрик отстраняется и смотрит куда-то в сторону, все еще чувствуя, помня, зная губы Хамфриза.  
От юноши пахнет смолой, солнцем и почему-то корицей. А у поцелуя – отчаянно-соленый привкус с капелькой горечи, отчаяния и надежды.

- Спи, - вновь повторяется Слингби, глядя пушистые мягкие волосы, - спи.

Он выдыхает, откидывается на соседнюю подушку и бездумно смотрит в потолок. Устало потирает виски, достает сигареты и зажигалку и закуривает.

Последние солнечные лучи игриво скачут по комнате, солнечными зайчиками отражаются в стеклах и зеркалах. С улицы доносится аромат свежих булочек и приближающего дождя.

Алан счастливо фыркает во сне, губы поджимает в упрямую тонкую линию, сводит брови.  
Эрик совсем не смотрит на него.

Абсолютная, безграничная нежность медленно тает в воздухе, оставляя привкус горечи на плотно сомкнутых губах… 


End file.
